


soulmark

by sowish



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, my brain cells worked really hard thinking up of these marks, the idea of fated partners and marks for them is so fascinating?!?!?!??!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: People are born with soulmarks destined to match and change with others.





	soulmark

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: The lonely sun marked on Sana's neck makes seemingly separate partners destined for something greater.

Destined soulmarks evolve when its pair is found. A maze and its solution melds into one, just as a puzzle piece fits in the gaps of another to create a picture. The lonely sun that rests on the side column of Sana’s neck has never changed or evolved.

 

Sana could only scoff at the irony of a dim sun.

 

Soulmarks have always been confusingly finicky. Some were easy to match and pair, some were outright odd catches in left field. As the years came and went, Sana watched her friends find their soulmarks, watched how they changed, saw how love changed their lives. She aches for companionship, a partner to hold her hand through life.

 

The first time Sana meets Mina, she wishes so badly that her soulmark would change.

 

Momo had a dance showcase and Sana, being the loyally supportive friend that she is, attends. Sana is proud to boast that she has never missed a single showcase, recital, or performance in their past six years of friendship. (Momo likes to downplay her achievements in dance and the skills that she passionately labors over but Sana is more than willing to go through the lengths of getting and giving her friend the attention and praise that she rightfully deserves.)

 

After the showcase had ended and the copious amount of affection Sana showers over a playfully indifferent Momo, a girl that Sana remembers as Momo’s dance partner in one of her numbers approaches the duo. Sana remembers thinking that the girl looked beautiful, from the way her body spun to the way she elongated her arms. Sana remembers thinking that she painted art into the air with every movement she made. Closer now, Sana acknowledges that beautiful is simply not enough to define the dancer standing in front of her.

 

She wishes that she had words to describe her. Perhaps breathtaking? Stunning? But, all that floats through her mind is an unfathomable sensation lost in translation. Stuck between love at first sight and mindless attraction, Sana swears she feels her neck heat up but figures that the blush coloring her cheeks and the red tinting her ears is to attribute for the heat when Momo has to wave her hands in front of Sana’s face to gather her wandering attention.

 

“Sana, this is Mina. She was my partner for 24 Hours. I think she’s the best dance partner I’ve ever had!”

 

Mina slightly tilts her head down, flustered by her compliment but still mumbles her appreciation.

 

Sana’s heart flutters at the smile that Mina’s lips settle into.

 

When Sana offers her hand for Mina to shake, the heat she feels on her neck warms a little more when Mina’s soft hands holds hers.

  
The distant call of Momo’s name from Nayeon and Dahyun breaks the silent moment between the two. Somehow, holding her hand felt like lifetimes lived in seconds. When Mina pulls her hand back, Sana can’t help but to wish for it to come back. The heat at her neck cools. Placing a hand to her soulmark, her skin feels just as temperate as usual. Sana swears that the heat that blazed at her mark just moments ago would have warmed her skin at the least. Sana blames the haze of nerves and attraction for the illusion of heat that she felt.

 

The sight of Nayeon and Dahyun placing kisses on Momo’s cheeks and the new addition of flowers in her arms makes the lonely girl smile. She thanks the universe for letting Momo find her soulmarks early on into their college years. The memory of Momo realizing that the two girls beside her were the ones destined to her heart is one that Sana reveres. The moment of pure elation, how her eyes gleamed at the sight of her changed soulmark, how her shoulders sagged in relief to know that her love was returned.

 

When Sana and Momo pad into their tiny apartment, the first thing the younger of the two does is check the mirror in the bathroom. Shifting her blonde hair to uncover the right side of her neck, Sana couldn’t stop her heart from wanting to see the licks of her sun’s rays change. The hope for anything, an addition, a change, any indication that the feeling in her heart had any chance of being returned shatters when the lonely sun marking her neck remains unchanged. The swirly rays still stood motionless. Sana feels herself dim much like how her sun failed to shine.

 

Hope is a torch extinguished by the drops of reality.

 

Waiting for her food to warm up, Momo is keen to notice how her usually bright friend carries a shadow of darkness with her when she comes out of the bathroom. Putting her chopsticks down, she opens her arms and waits to comfort Sana.

 

When the girl silently settles into her arms, she doesn’t cry, just tightly fists at Momo’s sweater and buries her face into her neck.

 

Momo’s heart breaks to see how exhausted Sana looks. Every time the girl’s hopeful eyes dim into darkness, Momo finds herself talking to the universe, pleading for it to be kinder to her—to stop giving her hope only for her to be let down and to give her hope only when she had something to be hopeful over. Sick of seeing Sana’s light flickering out like a lit candle in the wind, Momo finds herself talking to the universe every night to just give Sana this one.

 

Momo has never asked for much, allowed for the universe to take her where it pleased, never fought destiny for giving her the life she has, but, she pleads for this. To see Sana happy, to know that her heart has someone to come home to was the one thing Momo wanted most. Already finding her soulmarks, Momo aches for Sana because the homes her heart has comforts her the most through life. Sana has always had a penchant for caring and loving that often she forgets she needs it too, needs a home to rest in.

 

As Sana lies awake at night, she finds it hard to gather her hope back into her arms. No matter how the universe has let her down and scattered her hope in innumerable directions, Sana has always been one to find every fragmented piece of her heart to put it back into place. But this time, she finds herself still endlessly searching for the pieces that got blown away.

 

She had really hoped that Mina would be the one.

 

Sana breaks the promise she made to herself. Her will used to be so strong but taking blow after blow from disappointment, she feels her heart’s exhaustion in fruitless hope. She feels her heart’s reluctance to hope and keep bright.

 

The next morning, Sana greets Momo with a smile but the two know that the skeletons of exhaustion and disappointment drag any semblance of truth away from her sentiment.

 

~

 

Momo has been odd lately. Only slightly more elusive and ambiguous, Sana quickly catches onto her changing behavior.

 

“Sana, I’m heading out. I’m going to hang out with someone.”

 

Before Momo parts, Sana pokes her head out from her room, “Who?”

 

Momo’s eyes shift, trying to find anything to look at that _wasn’t_ Sana, “Someone.”

 

Momo has never been a particularly good liar when it mattered.

 

Knowing her friend’s nature and how her silence dictates her awkward body language, Sana is quick to come to a conclusion.

 

“Are you hanging out with Mina?”

 

Momo shuffles her feet and scratches at her neck, “Maybe.”

 

Sana feels herself smile at the generosity in Momo’s heart.

 

“You know, you can tell me if you’re hanging out with her. I’m not made of glass; I can take it.”

 

Momo just sighs and leans against the door, “I just, I don’t know, I didn’t want to pour salt over the wound.”

 

Sana’s heart swells at her consideration and comes outside of her room towards Momo to lay her hand on her cheek, “Thank you, Momo. But, it’s okay. I’m okay. I’ll get over it. You don’t have to hide her away simply because she isn’t what I wanted her to be. It wouldn’t be fair to you or her.”

 

Momo leans into her touch and pouts, “You shouldn’t have to get over it. I’m sick of the universe screwing you over like this. You don’t deserve it.”

 

Sana can’t find fault in her admission and just shrugs her shoulders. The universe and destiny are not entities that are easy to fight, “I’m sorry, Satang.”

 

She shakes her head and moves the hand that was on Momo’s cheek to her shoulder.

 

“You shouldn’t have to be sorry over something you can’t control. I’m sure that if it were up to you, you would’ve found my soulmark the week you met me.”

 

Momo smirks and plays into Sana’s attempt to lighten the conversation and leans her head to rest on the hand on her shoulder before turning away and leaving, “You’re damn right I would.”

 

~

 

One afternoon, Momo asks Sana if it would be okay with her if Mina could come over for dinner. Sana, still dealing with the sting of disappointment doesn’t allow for her hurt to cloud over the future of what could be a great friendship and breezes a happy “yes.”

 

As it turns out, Mina “coming over for dinner” meant “unintentionally forcing her to cook dinner because Momo and Sana are absolutely hopeless at cooking without disasters occuring.”

 

Momo tries to justify their cooking skills, or lack thereof, when Sana trips and almost knocks the pan off of the stove, “I’m a little slow in the skill department of cooking; Sana is better at it so she makes up for me. We just lack finesse.”

 

Mina can’t help but to laugh when Sana nods emphatically behind the dancer. While Sana takes over the stovetop, Momo moves to set the table. Measuring a tablespoon of gochujang out, Sana watches how Mina carefully eyes the measuring spoon and wipes the excess off with an extra spoon. With her hair up, the waning crescent moon tattoo on the right side of Mina’s neck catches Sana’s eyes.

 

It looks lonely just like how Sana’s sun does. Absentmindedly, Sana grazes her fingers across her tattoo and marvels at how Mina’s moon on her neck is placed almost identically to where Sana’s sun is. Mina’s voice brings her back to reality when she calls her name, “Sana, can you try this and tell me if it’s spicy enough?”

 

And Mina’s perfect. The ramen is perfectly seasoned and cooked and a groan mindlessly slips out from her lips.

 

When Mina giggles and her eyes turn into crescents, Sana’s cheeks burn at the guttural sound. But, at the sight of Mina’s adorable gummy smile, Sana takes the embarrassing incident with a great amount of pride. The soulmark at her neck warms and Sana has half of the mind to feel if her skin warmed but Momo bounds over with her excited grin and her bright eyes and asks for a sample taste. After eating dinner, Momo and Sana try insisting Mina to rest and not clean but their efforts are fruitless as Mina ends up with Sana washing the dishes while Momo dried them. Momo’s phone rings and it’s Dahyun’s default ringtone of a song and the dancer is quick to excuse herself to answer it and Sana moves from rinsing to drying.

 

Talking with Mina is seamless. Comfortable. Sana only barely notices how Mina’s sleeves slowly settle back into place and dangerously sit close to the sink full of soapy water. Without thought, Sana is quick to abandon her kitchen towel to pull the sleeves back up. It isn’t until she is done with the second one does she realize the position she is in. With her arms circled around Mina’s waist to reach the arm furthest from her, Sana sees how Mina stands slightly still, and with Mina’s hair still up, she sees how her ears tint a light pink. The sun at her neck burns in a way that is too intense for Sana to just imagine. Taking a stuttering step away, Sana places her fingers on her soulmark and feels how the skin there is warmer just in the spot where her tattoo resides. When Mina turns her head to the right to look behind her at the sudden movement and coldness behind her, the waning crescent moon on Mina’s neck is no longer waning but at three quarters.

 

If Sana were at a better state of mind, she would have the decency to not point at Mina and bobble her mouth opened and closed, scrambling for the words to describe the girl’s soulmark.

 

“Sana, what’s wrong?”

 

Sana can only look flabbergasted back at her, her words falling without filter, “Your soulmark. I’m positive it was a crescent moon an hour ago but it’s at three quarters now! Am I going crazy? Can you please tell me if I’m going crazy?”

 

The panic in Mina’s eyes fades into relief and she takes the pointed finger left dangling in the air into her hands. Above the confusion, Sana can faintly feel her soulmark warm once more.

 

“You’re not going crazy, Sana. All of my life, my moon was at its beginning cycle. And then I met you. I went home that night and when I came out of my shower and looked in the mirror, it was already at its next stage. And I guess, just now, it moved onto the next phase.”

 

“So, you’re saying your soulmark changes? Because of me?”

 

Mina nods and cautiously hovers her fingers over Sana’s that were still at her soulmark. Her eyes take on a new shade of trepidation, but, the hope in them shines brighter than any fear or hesitance that hid in the shadows.

 

“Is it safe for me to say that your soulmark is glowing because of me?”

 

Sana’s jaw drops.

 

“It’s glowing?!”

 

Mina nods once more with a slight smile on her face.

 

“Oh my God, Momo come here!”

 

A sudden rush of footsteps storms into the kitchen. With her phone away from her ear and fear in her eyes, Momo hastily runs her eyes over Mina and Sana’s bodies in search of any injury. That is until she dials onto Sana’s neck, “Oh my God, Sana. You’re glowing. Your soulmark is fucking glowing!”

 

Sana turns back towards Mina and she feels her heart race in her chest at a pace that makes her breathless.

 

“You- you’re mine?”

 

The relief in Sana’s eyes floods. She feels the universe shift under her feet, feels unbridled hope surge through her chest. Her knees almost wobble from the overwhelming feeling of elation sweeping through her body.

 

Timidly still, Mina’s fingers graze down the length of Sana’s forearm, tickle at Sana’s before interlocking them together. The sun on Sana’s neck glows even brighter. The waning crescent on Mina’s shows more towards the waning gibbous. It seemed that the more Sana’s sun shone, the brighter Mina’s moon became.

 

“I think it’s safe to say that we’re each other’s.”

 

The smile that blooms and grows on Sana’s lips is the warm cocoon of blankets on a frigid night. Mina feels the warmth of it seeping through to her heart. She already feels less alone with Sana’s hands in hers.

 

A laugh bubbles from Sana’s lips and already, her body floats with ease and joy. When Mina places a finger under Sana’s chin to gently raise her face, the smile still adorned on her lips makes Mina’s heart thunder and storm with a flurry of nerves.

 

The same adorable gummy smile rests on Mina’s lips and with the sight of the girl in front of Sana, the glowing sun on her own neck, the hands holding hers, and the overwhelming feeling of destiny settling beside her makes her knees falter the slightest bit. Sana moves towards the counter to rest her arms on them to ease some of the weight off of her legs but Mina’s hands follows Sana’s as they leave and moves to wrap the other girl’s arms around her neck as her own settles at Sana’s waist.

 

Sana could lean on her and she could trust her. As Sana envelopes her arms around Mina just the slightest bit tighter and rests her head on hers, she feels her heart settle into a comfy embrace.

 

The sun that blazes on her skin doesn’t burn her, only shrouds Sana in the warm hug Mina gives. The once gibbous moon finishes its transition and a bright full moon glimmers on Mina’s neck.

 

Soulmarks meant destiny, but to the heart, they meant so much more. Soulmarks could only evolve if love could be given and returned.

 

Their marks glowed as their hearts filled their empty spaces of loneliness. If Sana didn’t love Mina already, she would eagerly live her days knowing that one day she would. Comforted that Mina would too, Sana finds herself hoping once more.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and im looking forward to expanding on this universe. soulmates and fate has always been fun to imagine. i hope you enjoyed and if you so wish, you can find me on twitter @twinklingsana :3


End file.
